


Unfaithful

by Lunari



Series: Twitter Prompts [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Caffeine Withdrawal, F/F, Fluff, Pharahmedic, Pharmercy, Twitter Prompt, rocket angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunari/pseuds/Lunari
Summary: The birds strike a wager, who will win?AKATwitter prompt asking for a story where Angela was unfaithful. This is my spin on it.





	Unfaithful

A dark hand dropped onto Angela’s as she reached for her mug of coffee. “That’s your third cup today, ya amar.” Fareeha said as she pulled the mug away from the blonde, bumping aside scattered papers and tablets. “It’s only ten, don’t you think you should slow down a bit?”   
  
Angela scoffed but gave up on chasing her coffee, instead turning to watch the analysis printing across her monitor. “Yes, it’s ten and I have too many reports due today. I can cut back tomorrow to balance it out.” She argued, side-eyeing the mug still held under her girlfriend’s hand.  
  
“You and I both know that A: that’s not how it works and B: you won’t cut back tomorrow.” Fareeha said. Angela sat pitifully in the chair, eyes darting between her multiple screens and the mug that was taunting her. Fareeha sighed and relented, pushing the cup back to the blonde with a grumble. “Fine, finish your reports. But I bet you couldn’t go a  _ week _ without caffeine.”

Blue eyes darted up at the challenge. “Oh? What are we wagering?”

Fareeha sat back in the chair, giving her chin an overdramatic tap with a finger. Eyes that were tracing the ceiling darted back down to Angela’s in a squint. “A week of dinners.”

Angela scoffed. “I see you’re confident you’ll win.”

“What can I say,” Fareeha said with a smirk, shifting her weight to lean cockily against the armrest. “You’re addicted, yes, but you’re also a great cook.”

Angela stared into her mug, lip between her teeth as she debated. She glanced back up at the data scrolling across her screens with dismay. The drive was already so full of unfiltered studies that had backlogged while she was away on a mission, she’d need the full week to sort though it all. “I wouldn’t be able to start the wager next week, would I?” She asked, face twisted in hopeful apprehension as she side-eyed Fareeha.

“Not a chance.”

Angela sighed and dropped back to recline against her chair, fingers circling the rim of the mug. With a hearty groan, she pushed the mug toward Fareeha. “Deal.” She pinned her girlfriend with an icy blue gaze. “One week. I’ll lend you my cookbook so you can brush up on my favorites.”

  
  


**ب_ب**

  
  


Two days into the bet found Angela at her desk, ankle tucked under her knee as she rocked in her chair. She struggled to remain focused on the screen, the words blurring together as she tried to read through the newest reports from Jesse’s time in the training bay. 

_ Oxygen levels steady. Heart rate accelerated but in the normal range. Cortisol elevated to expected range. Oxygen levels steady. Oxygen lev- Oxy- _

She gave her head a fierce shake and shook out her shoulders, finger and thumb pinching the bridge of her nose before pressing the pads of both digits into her eyes. She returned to the readouts, frantically searching for the line she’d become stuck on.

The screen blurred once more and with a near feral growl she stood, spinning away from the desk and hopping in place. She shook out her limbs as she paced, rolling her head from side to side. She’d take a nap after the reports were finalized, she could get through it. Nodding with purpose, she sat back down and began reading through the information once more.

  
  


**ب_ب**

  
  


The third day brought with it a migraine and jittery hands, keeping her from progressing on any delicate work she had on her to-do list. She slumped her way to a cabinet in the medical ward and began to dig through it for something to take the edge off her headache. She pushed aside over the counter pills as they contained the banned caffeine. Instead, shaky pale fingers closed over a bottle of B2 supplements and deemed that adequate.

After throwing back two of the capsules and downing the rest of her water bottle, she dropped onto a nearby exam bed and draped her arm over her eyes to block off the light. The voice at the door nearly spooked her from her skin.

“Athena, drop the lights in ward one, please.” Fareeha spoke softly.

“Acknowledged. Lowering light levels.”

Dark fingers threaded through Angela’s. “Habibti, you’re suffering.” Her voice was pleading. “It was a silly bet, you don’t have to do this to yourself.”

Even though the overhead fluorescents were no longer at full strength, Angela kept her eyes hidden. “I can do this.” She mumbled.

The paper on the exam bed crinkled as Fareeha sat next to her and combed a gentle hand through her hair, fingertips massaging her scalp. Angela sighed happily but remained otherwise quiet. “You’ve already lasted so long, ya amar. You’ve proven me wrong.”

“It’s only three more days, right?”

Fareeha winced and squeezed Angela’s fingers, taking a moment to debate the white lie. “Yes, only three more days.”

  
  


**ب_ب**

 

Four days in and Angela had resorted to pain response. A rubberband was now part of her standard uniform. A rapid snapping could be heard any time the doctor began to fade.

  
  


**ب_ب**

  
  


Angela stood next to the chemical fabricator in her lab, hand pressed against the glass door as the machine purred, filling a vial with the ordered adrenaline booster. As soon as the machine was finished, she jerked the door open and grabbed up the vial, syringe in the other hand. She had the needle loaded and pressed to her skin before her mind finally caught up with her.   
  
“What am I doing…?” She asked herself quietly, shocked blue eyes staring at the syringe. She dropped the needle back onto the tray in the fabricator and made her way to the hidden compartment at the back of her desk drawer: her hiding place for emergency coffee. She wouldn’t sink to that level for a  _ bet _ . 

She jerked the drawer open. “It’s not like she’d know, anyway.” She reasoned with herself as she flailed her hand blindly through the back compartment. Her hand met only air. She dropped to her knees and dug in further. “There’s no way she found it…” She groused, even as her search came up empty. With a sigh of defeat, she fell onto her rear as the realization dawned. She’d have to go to the main kitchen.

 

**ب_ب**

  
  


The trip was uneventful and the kitchen was thankfully empty when she arrived. Angela quickly dug through the cabinets in search of any stray packets of instant coffee. The machine was out of the question, it’d take too long and the wafting scent of brewing coffee was sure to attract others. With a bitten yelp of joy, she pulled two packets from the back of a cabinet. She tucked her prizes into the pocket of her lab coat before slinking back to her office.

Once her mug was full of the steaming drink, she sat at her desk. The coffee sat ominously on the edge of the desk and she sat frozen, hands steepled before her chin as she warred with herself.

She’d lasted this long, what was a few more days? Was the caffeine awaiting her in that mug worth the loss of pride? Could she drink it and then act as if nothing happened, finish out her week and collect on the bet?

Would she be able to lie to Fareeha?

She glared at the offending cup before grabbing it and chugging the coffee, ignoring the burn of the hot liquid and the sting of regret in her stomach.

  
  


**ب_ب**

  
  


“I’m really proud of you, Angela.” Fareeha praised as she pulled the blonde into a hug. “I hate to say it, but I really didn’t think you’d last the full week.”

Angela merely buried her face against Fareeha’s shoulder, eyes squinted shut. Usually words of praise from the soldier sent a racing heat through her chest; now it was only a frigid cold.

Fareeha stepped away, her hands trailing down Angela’s arms to gather up her smaller hands. The Egyptian brought her hands up and kissed her knuckles. “I think we should go out to celebrate. Hopefully that doesn’t go against the decided prize?”

“N-no, that’d be fine.” The thought of  _ celebrating _ nearly made Angela nauseous. Why should they celebrate a lie, her deceit. She’d never once considered being unfaithful to Fareeha and she did it for caffeine.

“Where would you like to go, ya hayati? My treat.”

The pet name echoed in Angela’s mind. She rarely heard it from her girlfriend, usually only during lovemaking or after near death experiences on the field. Never casually like this. 

It broke her heart.

“Of course,” Fareeha began. “I suppose by the terms of the bet, it should be  _ your _ treat.” She let the words hang there between them, waiting until the blonde finally realized what she’d said.

Blue eyes widened. “Wait-”

“Did you think I wouldn’t find out? As soon as Hana started complaining that someone stole her emergency instant coffee, I knew.”

“I’m sorry.” The words were quiet and directed to the floor.

Fareeha tugged her girlfriend into a hug. “Don’t be sorry. It was hard and you weren’t thinking straight. At least you didn’t resort to dosing yourself with something.” She mused.

Angela stiffened, a nervous chuckle working itself from her throat. “Well not quite…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to add to this series, please send me a prompt on Twitter! :D
> 
> My DMs are open if you don't feel like your prompt being public.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading! Comments are always welcome and will usually be replied to within the day, so if you have any questions or concerns, drop me a line!
> 
> If you would rather chat one on one, I have many venues for that:
> 
> Tumblr: lunari-writes.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @lunari_writes  
> Discord: Lunari#4875  
> Bnet: Lunari#11128


End file.
